User blog:Skyblazero/Badster Toons: (Chapter 10) "The OC Crossover: Part 2"
Introduction Narrator: Who is the best hero of the street? Kids: Bugs Badster! Narrator: Well, we can see the second part of his crossover right now! Kids: Yay! (Appears a Blue Sky with White Letters saying Badster Toons) Chapter Bugs was with his Gang as the Hero said. ???: Who are us, my name is John! Bugs: I'm Bugs Badster, he is my brother Daffy Badster, that Plumber is one of my friends Eric, and that frog is my sometimes friend and rival Freddy the frog, and hmmm... who are the rest of this guys? Pillow Sheet: I'm Pillow Sheet, also Mister John, I'm just a kid. Ray: I'm Ray. Virus: I'm Virus. Plush Mario: I'm Plush Mario. Plush Luigi: I'm Plush Luigi. Gark: I'm Gark. Orange: I'm Orange. Max: And I'm Max. John: Well guys time to freel us! John freels everyone as suddenly appears the Murder. Murder: WHO WANT DIE NOW? Daffy: Shit! We need do some! Everyone is scared as Pillow Sheet said: "I'm just a kid, Murder!" Murder: IT DOESN'T MATTER IT'S TIME TO KI- Suddenly John knocks the Murder down with his Fyring Pan. John: Well guys we need try to survive! Suddenly John decide open a Door and appears alot of Robot Mechs. Bugs: Wait Robot Mechs? John: Yeah, believe me is only way to survive here they're basically indestructibles and also has one Comunicator. Then suddenly everyone is going to the Robot Mechs and John said. "This mechs can fly, put a Bottom!" Everyone put a Bottom and flies into the Sky. Daffy: Well, maybe this is our opportunity Bugs! Then they suddenly decide fly out of the place and fly to the Space. Then Bugs said: Bugs: You know any way to teleport to other worlds? John: Yeah, just put the Light Speed bottom! Bugs: Guys we need put the Light Speed bottom but how we can go to OC Land? John: Just said are going to OC Land! Bugs: OK Everyone put the bottom and flied until appears a White Light and they said that are going to OC Land and they're on. Then they suddenly looks Lock. Bugs: Time to end this Lock! Lock: Never! Bugs: John what things has this? John: They can shoot Lasers, Energy Blasts and Rockets! Bugs: Okay, guys this can shoot Lasers, Energy Blasts and Rockets! Lock suddenly make a Lighting Blast "TIME TO DIE!" He shoots it but then Bugs shoot a Energy Blast at the attack destroying it making a explosion. Bugs: OC Attack! Everyone fles shooting Lasers and Missiles at Lock but he makes a Giant Shield and summons a Portal. Lock: "TIME TO END INTO THE WORST DIMENSION OF EXISTENCE, HAHAHHAHAHA! Lock punches Bugs with a Giant Punch making he is flying to a Black Hole where he is seeing Lava. John and everyone: BUGS FLY! Bugs is recovering and is flying. John: Just exist one way to kill him use the Fusion Mech Bottom! They put the Fusion Mech Bottom and make a Giant Mech! Everyone: TIME TO END THIS LOCK! Lock: NEVER! Lock summons a Giant Meteorite from Sky is going to Earth but John said. John: Just exist one way to end this, use the Ultra Beam just make a Charge Beam guys! Everyone is doing the Ultra Beam and clashes with the Meteorite making a Explosion sends Lock to fly. Lock: NOOO, US ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! Then he landed on the Jail as the Police said. Police: Your in jail now! Lock: I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE! Bugs: Time to go to house! They suddenly flies to Bugs Badster Universe and see the Mad Scientist making Chaos. Bugs: Now you're gone Scientist! Scientist: I never would be in jail again hahaha! Mutants attack! The Mutants tried to attack Bugs and his Gang but they do a Laser makes they fly until the ground. Scientist: Dang it, it's time to Chips! He threw chips at them but they do a Laser destroying them. Suddenly Bugs is calling the Police with a Phone and the Police comes and put the Scientist on Jail. Bugs: Nice to meet us a party! Everyone except Bugs: Yeah! They starts doing a Party and the Chapter ends. Category:Blog posts